project_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yhagtai
The Yhagtai Is one of the rarest known races to exist there are only eight known to have exist and only four known to still be alive. Yhagtai begin life as a strange floating orb of energy with several smaller different coloured orbs floating around it. An infant Yhagtai simply floats around and observes learning about its environment eventually when it finds a race that it wants to spend the rest of its life mimicking it will adapt a the form of another species and the smaller orbs fuse into the main body to produce the multiple personalities of a Yhagtai. When a Yhagtai takes on a mimicked form it pretty much only takes on the digestive system and appearance of it mimicked race they are far stronger and agile then there mimicked race physically Yhagtai can move faster than the human eye can register. Yhagtai can also mimic items aka their clothes and weapons can seemingly manifest from nowhere if they see it they can mimic it if it’s not too big. The biggest thing about the Yhagtai as a whole is there multiple personalities they can switch at will with their different personalities having their own bodies and personalities they are different parts of the whole Yhagtai these individual personalities usually represent a portion of the personality of the main Yhagtai form notably love, anger etc. These personalities are notably weaker than the main however when one dies they will come back to life in a week or so however if the main dies they die permanently. The known living Yhagtai: (tbn=to be named) Darmos: Darmos is an Yhagtai mimicking humans. (Tbn): an Yhagtai mimicking drakes. (Tbn): An Yhagtai that’s main is mimicking a gold elf but it personalities are mimicking Nimen. (Tbn): the most mix and match of Yhagtai alive it is mimicking several different races from Sygan no two personalities are the same race. Yhagtai Husk When a Yhagtai dies they become this still mimicking there chosen race however they can’t swap personalities anymore and are incapable of talking they take on some traits similar to their most dominant personality at their time of death. They will never leave the area that they died, a husk is insanely more durable then even regular Yhagtai even a direct hit from an incredibly powerful fire spell was barely enough to do more than knock one over. Known husks note: every known husk is so old that there name has been lost to time so they are referred by their nickname. Tundra ghost: The tundra ghost is a husk that stalks a certain part of Rasa’s wastes it appears as some sort of reptile that has blades on its arms it got its name from its ability to bend light around itself. It is and aggressive hunter that will ambush and try to kill anything that enters its territory. Marksman: Marksman lives in a swamp on Sygan similar to the ghost it will try to kill anything that comes in its territory its primary difference is its weapon it carries a powerful plasma sniper rifle. The Watcher: The watcher is not as aggressive as Ghost or marksman. It appears to be some sort of vine made humanoid with razor sharp teeth it is not likely to attack unless provoked it however tends to unnerve people as it will watch any who enter closely and as quietly as possible sneaking around following them. It lives on earth The Lover: the lover is the least aggressive husk of all it lives on Dala it is extremely friendly to visitors and very hard to provoke it still knows how to cook and will try to nurse any who enter its home this Yhagtai seems to have died with its loving side being very dominate. Category:Species